Loosing You
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: "Nessa, can you promise me something?" "Anything, Fabala." AU Oneshot


**Hello everyone. I had this idea for a while, but was never sad enough to write it. I was watching Rent on Netflix, and now I'm sad. Hence the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elphaba had always taken care of her sister, not caring about herself. She felt obligated to care for her since it was her fault her mother died and Nessa had been born crippled. Nessa had taken advantage of her sister constantly waiting on her hand and foot. She didn't give a twig about her sister, until things started changing.

"Elphaba!" fifteen year-old Nessa called from her bedroom.

"Yes?" seventeen year-old Elphaba asked, hurrying into her sister's room.

"What took you so long? I've been stuck in this bed for hours!"

"I'm sorry, Nessa," Elphaba whispered, running to the bed and helping her sister into her wheelchair. Nessa was about to yell at her sister when she saw how pale Elphaba's emerald skin looked.

"Fabala, are you feeling alright?" she asked, gripping Elphaba's hand.

Elphaba nodded and bolted from the room.

* * *

Everyday, Elphaba got worse. Frex had summoned the doctor thanks to Nessa's pleads. After multiple visits and hours of examining, the doctor gave the Governor of Munchkinland and his daughter the news.

"She's going to die."

It was plain, emotionless, and straightforward. Nessa gasped and Frex just stared at the doctor, his facial expression remaining blank.

"I'm sorry." The doctor gave a short nod and walked towards the door, closely followed by Frex. Nessa waited a few minutes before wheeling into her sister's room. The door was open. Nessa peaked inside and saw Elphaba sitting on the edge of her bed, her back facing the door, looking at her reflection in a small hand mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. She knew what was going to happen to her.

"Fabala?" Nessa whispered, entering the room.

Elphaba jumped up and turned around, facing her sister. Nessa bit her lip, seeing the color drain from Elphaba's face. "Yes, Nessa?" Elphaba asked, hiding the mirror behind her back.

"Y-You should rest," Nessa whispered, not meeting her sister's gaze.

"I'm not going to die," Elphaba stated, placing the mirror on her nightstand.

"Fabala – "

"No. I can't just die! Father would kill me," Elphaba said, whispering the last part.

Nessa looked up at her sister. She could see the fear and hurt in her eyes. "Let me help you," she whispered. "Please."

Elphaba looked beyond shocked. Never in her life had Nessa offered to help her. "O-Okay," she whispered, sitting down on her bed.

Nessa smiled as she grabbed a hairbrush from Elphaba's dresser and wheeled to her sister's side. She slowly lifted her hand and started to brush Elphaba's long, silky, black hair. Elphaba, not used to such pampering, immediately tensed. It took her a while to realize that Nessa wasn't going to hurt her and she slowly relaxed.

* * *

Elphaba was slipping away fast, faster than the doctor predicted. Nessa knew she wouldn't have a lot of time, so she stayed by her sister's side.

"Nessa, you really don't have to do this," Elphaba whispered, her hoarse voice barely above a whisper. Her skin was a deadly shade of paleish green, almost white.

"I want to," Nessa said, squeezing Elphaba's hand.

Elphaba turned away. "You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

Elphaba stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

"I got accepted into Shiz University," Nessa whispered. She didn't know how Elphaba would react. Going to Shiz University had been Elphaba's dream since she was a little girl.

Elphaba turned back to Nessa and smiled. "That's great. I'm proud of you." She suddenly shot up and covered her mouth with her fist. Nessa gasped when she saw Elphaba start to cough up blood. She hurried to the bathroom and quickly returned with a towel. She delicately dabbed the towel against the corners of Elphaba's mouth, wiping away the blood.

"Nessa, can you promise me something?" Elphaba whispered, slowly opening her eyes to look at her sister.

Nessa nodded. "Anything, Fabala."

"Promise me…" Elphaba took a deep breath. "Promise me that you won't cry for me."

Nessa stared at Elphaba, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep that promise.

"Promise me that you'll go to Shiz, get a good education, and be the best Governor you can be."

Nessa bit her lip. She didn't want to go to Shiz without Elphaba. Elphaba was supposed to be the future Governor of Munchkinland, not her.

"I… I…" Nessa whispered.

"Please?" Elphaba asked, almost begging.

Nessa slowly nodded and wrapped her arms around Elphaba. "I'll never forget you, Fabala."

"Thank you," Elphaba whispered, leaning back against the pillows.

Nessa watched as Elphaba's chest slowly rose and fell. _One… two… three…_ Seventy-five and Elphaba was gone.

"I'll never forget you, Fabala," Nessa whispered, squeezing Elphaba's cold and clammy hand in a final goodbye and slowly wheeling out of the room, turning around and taking one last look at Elphaba.

"Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure, measure a year?" she sang softly, turning off the light and closing the door behind her.

* * *

**I know. I almost cried while writing this. I couldn't because I can't get my laptop wet. Reviews please?**

**Song Used:**

**'Seasons of Love' from Rent**


End file.
